User talk:IdioticPerfectionist
RE : Reminder I'll try to find some spare time to do your request okay? Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 11:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Veronica Vampire page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi im the new user on this wiki and im australian too :) Naynoo555 (talk) 04:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Hi GorjesterMaster its Naynoo555, Im going on the Monster High Wiki chat so i'll meet you there Naynoo555 (talk) 22:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hai Hai!I saw your message I just got back from a long time from DA and since its a new year I decided to come back here I'm 14 and I USED to live in QLD -Alyssa101 Excuse me Excuse me, but you messed with my page; Lexi-Rose Salem, and I'm kinda mad about that. So, please don't touch that page again. I know you were probably trying to help. Lexi-Rose44 (talk) 12:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply~ Hey there! Yep, you know I'm a taking a break of my requests now.;) I need to finish everyone else's first. I'm truly sorry to disappoint you, but you must wait until next month. Have a nice day and a happy Easter! Scary--Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 10:21, April 16, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki http://game-high.wikia.com/wiki/Game_High_Wiki Heres my wiki. please Can we chat? Draculaura.Clawd Could you draw Alison please? http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Alison_Liddell PumpkinPieLover (talk) 08:11, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I saw your beautiful artwork and i just couldnt say no! :) PumpkinPieLover (talk) 08:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Um... I use bases. All this compliments are not appreciated because the work is not completely mine, Thanks you for requesting but I only do fan art for friends. Sorry if I disappointed you. --MirrorMirrorInTheWall (talk) 12:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure! But which oc for the talksprite? Do you want it animated also? ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 14:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting your OC in the gallery im kinda busy. If you wanna chat come on this chat, this Admin146 Aww Thanks. I made it x) Admin146 Meet me in Chat "The cold never bothered me anyway" 07:31, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Series Artwork! Hi Gorjester, I was wondering, could I make a request? Could I have a DVD cover for my series, Total Drama Island, with Spectra, Invisibilly, Scarah and Clawdeen on the front with an island, and Can it say on top in MH writing, Total Drama Monsters: Island Tour. ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 17:03, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat I need to talk with you on chat, don't worry you are not in trouble :) ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 10:43, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Request It was such fun to make her. Hope you like it :3 ~Rika 14:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) When Ghouls join Fearbook I just wanted to give you the pic of Jazz... Here it is! Jasmin231 (talk) 17:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: WGgoF Maybe we should just go and discuss this on the EAHF wiki chat. No one's on, after all! Jasmin231 (talk) 23:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ I would lofe if you'd enter my contest as I really like the fashion of your Monsters :3 Greetings ~Rika 08:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) The "Fake" Monster High Profile Things on Your monster's page's <3 They look really cool, can I guess which things you used to get all of them? xD Tumblr, Google Plus, Ask.Fm uhh Facebook and Twitter? xD HopeI guessed them all. Madness Is Forever RE:Request~? Hey! Sure I can do this. Usually don't takes that much of time. But I need the name to start with :) ~Rika 08:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC)